Saga 4 Episode 25: Child of The Red Moon
48811e7f737dcd730ec643d60d194823.jpg|Shi ^5C9EF3AAF4D26C2FCFF978C20F632F09C709B506A4B9244CF0^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|Nicholas Tanaka Angel_de_kof_render_by_zerosilver100-d6tvem2.png|Usagi Tanaka Kurome_akame_ga_kill_render_by_azizkeybackspace-d8b9azu.png|Aoki Tanaka large2.jpg|Lee Tanaka I 9:30:46 PM Founding Sauce Lord ���� ����: 10:30 PM Monday Tanaka Residence The moon hung high in the dark purple sky, as majority of the city was getting ready for their shut eye to finish off their Monday. Many were coming from a long day of work, school, or wherever they spend their day. The city was getting into its passive mode everything was going as it should, even for the criminal side of the large city known as Kasaihana City. All of which was the norm for such a city as this one. All of which was under the watchful eyes of one Lee Tanaka, aka BloodWolf. After a week or so of being back in town, Lee was back on his normal routine. Lee forgot just how much he felt alive when he put on his uniform and headed out to bust some bad guys. Of course his other half Usagi Tanaka, didn’t approve much of his career choice, at all. She pretty much spent her time dealing with the kids and calling Lee ever moment checking to see if he was still breathing. However, their oldest child Nicholas’ was following after his father’s footsteps. He would often sneak out of the house to go patrol the streets of District 1 taking down small crime guys. He earned the nick name Kid Shadow among the teens and other kids within D1. Nicholas was sneaking into his room after leaving school to go do some heroing’. Creeping into his bedroom window moving as softly as possible to avoid making any noises, Nicholas quickly throw off his Kid Shadow outfit which was his training outfit he wore when him and his father sparred, a black hoody along with black joggers, across the hoody red ‘Kid Shadow’ in white bold letters. The outfit just screamed amateur but it was the best he could come up with, subtly. He walked to his closet quickly throwing the outfit in there and jumping into his bed quickly pretending to be asleep. However standing outside in the court yard of their family home would be a strange hoodied figure with a white mask and a large toothy grin with no eyes. This man just stood there making no movements what so ever watching over Nicholas. “…” Elsewhere “I’ll be home in a couple babe!” Lee Tanaka was in the middle of busting a major drug deal between two Yakuza members. He was on the receiving end of the hail of gunfire being shot his way while he spoke to his wife on the phone. Yakuza member 1: “SHOOT THAT BITCH!” Lee peeked his head around the corner. “Language you slit eyed fuck!” Quickly moving his head back and dodging bullets Lee let out return fire blindly shooting two men down without trying. Other members of the Yakuza looked in confusion as to how Lee was able to put two bullets in both of the men’s heads. “Look, I know I said tonight was date night, but you know the Flower Syndicate had a big deal tonight. I promise I’ll make it up to you rabbit.” Lee heard a loud explosion as the man had blown an escape route out of the building. Yakuza member 2: “Let’s get the fuck on!” The men started to pour out of the hole into a getaway car speeding off. “God damnit, babe I gotta go bye love you!” Lee rushed from behind the bullet ridden wall with an outstanding amount of bullet holes in his body which were healing rather quickly. “Mother fuckers…” He sighed before taking off right behind them. 2:29:43 AM Nori Sawamura: Usagi stared at the phone as her mate hung up in her face. She stared real hard before crushing the device in her hands, a blank look on her angelic face. A heavy sigh fell from her plush lips and she fell back against the bed, her arms outstretched. Her husband had just returned after months, no, nearly a year of disappearing from the radar. She hated him. And he despised her for adultery with another man, even with the reason behind it. She was dressed in modest clothes more than ever. A long-sleeved turtle neck of maroon, and leggings of silk black hugged her body, and fuzzy socks adorned her feet. Her snowy hair grew out but it was still short. She rolled over in bed and released a sigh as her hand ran over the cold spot where a body should be. Slowly, she pulled herself up to her feet and headed down stairs to make something warm to eat. Meanwhile Aoki Tanaka was wide awake. The mini-Lee was staring at the wall that separated her and her elder brother's room. She heard him regardless of how quiet he was trying to be. She figured her mother would be to induced on arguing with her father on the phone to hear the window opening and closing at such a late hour. Aoki stepped out of bed and walked over to her brother's room, letting herself in and shutting the door behind her quietly._ Aoki: I know that you're running around trying to be like dad. Y'know if Mom finds out she'll kill you. C'mon Aniki, it's not safe out there... you heard what happened to Cousin Yuki. You may not be a wolfblood, but you're the offspring of one. Don't be stupid and do something that'll get you and trouble. Idiot. Aoki huffed and walked out of her brother's room and back to her own, nestling herself in the wool blankets. However, something was poking at the back of her head. Something of an ominous feeling. Downstairs Usagi inhaled the aroma of the tea and lifted the mug to her lips, drinking the bitter sweet liquid. Her deep ocean blue orbs looked glassy. Something felt off, but she couldn't pin point it. An irritated tick mark appeared on her forehead and she slammed the mug down against the marble counter top. Usagi: What is it? Something's FUCKING poking at me... 7:38:09 PM Founding Sauce Lord ���� ����: Nicholas heard footsteps coming towards his door, he figured it was his mom coming to scold him for being out so late. As the door open Nicky felt the world slowing down as he just knew that his mother was coming to kill him. However, it was none other than his sister Aoki. He scoffed this was an even punishment as his mom coming to catch him. His sister was a full blown wolfblood as to Nicholas just had the tendencies of one and certain ability traits. Despite this he didn’t much care for the wolfblood side of him. He always felt that he was something much more than a wolfblood. “I know that you're running around trying to be like dad. Y'know if Mom finds out she'll kill you. C'mon Aniki, it's not safe out there... you heard what happened to Cousin Yuki. You may not be a wolfblood, but you're the offspring of one. Don't be stupid and do something that'll get you and trouble. Idiot. “ Nicholas growled to his baby sister as she started to irritate him as she lectured him. “Shut up you fucking mutt!” He yelled at his sister as she walked out his room. He huffed and puff as he slowly laid back to gaze at the ceiling. Downstairs Coming from the front door was a powerful growing aura, the strength was amplified to something far more sinister. The amount of evil essence in the air was crushing even to the coldest of souls. A black mist would slowly emit from under the cracks of the front door. The door flew off the hinges crashing into a wall that sat right across. Slowly stepping foot into the mansion evil presence was even greater as he entered the house. Coming around the corner into the room Usagi was in she’d be met by the glaring grin that sat upon Shi’s mask. “…” He stood there in his height staring at Usagi not moving even a muscle. His presence alone was enough the send the normal into a state of insanity. To someone seeing him for the first time, one could only imagine the sheer feeling of fear that would tingle up one’s spine rendering them in a state of paralyzes. After an eternity the tall creature slowly stepped forward towards Usagi. “The young one…” Shi questioned Usagi his extremely dark tone as if he had the deep vocals of the Devil himself. “Where is he?” II 7:59:16 PM Nori Sawamura: Usagi's head shot up from the sudden crash of the door but she found herself unable to move. Her body froze. Her mind went absolutely blank at the sight of the foreign creature that had entered her home. The power emanating from the entity was horrid and it had Usagi shaking to the core. Her eyes wavered and a sharp intake of breath could be heard as the beast began moving towards her, asking for him. Him who? A young one? It clicked. He was looking for Nicholas. Aoki ran out of her room to check what had happened downstairs but she hadn't even made it half way down the stairs when the presence overwhelmed her tiny body and she was force to kneel down and tremble in wake. Out of the corner of Usagi's eye, she saw Aoki and in a sharp whisper, she told her to run. Run away from here and take Nicholas with her. But Aoki could not. She was glued to the spot. Usagi turned her attention to the mass of black and managed to move her body, drawing a seal on the counter top to pull out her Shirei-Kan light blade that stood a good six feet in length and six inches in width. Shakily, she brought the blade in front of her and with the hardest glare she could muster behind the legs that she trembled upon, she tightened the grip around the hilt. Usagi: I don't know who you are... But you're going to stay away from my children... 8:26:12 PM Founding Sauce Lord ���� ����: He noticed the presence of the young girl coming down the stairs however being stopped in her tracks. He continued moving towards Usagi slowly. His head turned towards the blade she was conjuring before her. He stopped in his tracks as his head tilted to the side as. The sight of the blade intrigued Shi, he wondered how she was able to perform some magic. However he had his up trick up his sleeve. Coming from under his red cloak would be a thick red tail slowly growing, about ten inch in length and counting. The large tail continued to grow easily to the size of a anaconda snake. The tail started to run around Shi’s body like a guard of some sort. He continued walking towards Usagi. “Tell me, why is he so enchanted over you?” He continued to walk towards Usagi his tail’s tip pointed with a razor sharp end that swayed from side to side rapidly. “I don't know who you are... But you're going to stay away from my children...” The large tail shot to Usagi like a spring moving at insane speeds aiming directly for Usagi’s face. If this was a successful attack Usagi would be stabbed through the face and hung onto the wall. However, in the likeness that she was able to deflect the attack the tail would bounce off any flat surface and rebound directly towards her with twice the speed. Nicholas The white haired son could hear the loud commotion coming from downstairs. His adrenal pumping along with his finger nails growing along with his fangs. Seeing his sister stand there shaken with fear he gave a confused look. “Why are you just standing ther-“ Stopping in his tracks Nicholas saw the man attack his mom. He was surprised just how strong his physical pressure was. His eyes shook and he clenched his fist. “Who…who is this??” He stood there trembling. 9:35:40 PM Nori Sawamura: Usagi watched as the red tail emerged from the entity, growing in length and width. A small huff came from her as the thing questioned her in probably reference to Lee. Usagi: Honestly, I've no idea. As quick as light, Usagi blocked any all coming attacks from Shi's tail, however the very first strike he laid out slice her cheek slightly. She heard Nicholas from above and she screamed at him. Usagi: NICHOLAS TAKE AOKI AND RUN NOW! LISTEN TO ME! GO! Whether or not Nicholas would do it, Usagi would be completely on the defensive as the tail came back and back and back at her faster and faster. PM Founding Sauce Lord ���� ����: “NICHOLAS TAKE AOKI AND RUN NOW! LISTEN TO ME! GO!” He heard his mother’s plea and quickly grabbed Aoki’s arm. “Come on sis!” He pulled her with him back up the stairs making haste down the corridor getting as far from this man as possible. “Who the hell is that guy?” Nicholas wondered to himself as he keep running holding his little sister’s hand making sure they didn’t stray from each other. “I gotta call dad!” Nicholas continued running until he’d come in contact of a phone which there was a land line not too far from there. Shi and Usagi The very second Usagi blocked that last attack the large toothy grin of Shi’s mask would be the only thing she saw before the tall man towered over her. Speed it took for him to make it so close to her was amazing it was as if he hardly even moved. In the same time interval it took her to block the tail attack Shi would have been sending her a stiff punch directly into her gut. Though, it wasn’t much to look at but the sheer force of this attack was enough to send Usagi spiraling through the wall. The impact of the punch would’ve sent vibrations throughout her body and possibly breaking a rib depending on her stability upon pre-impact. After witnessing her flying through the walls Shi’s body would’ve started to collapse into itself quickly until he was out of Usagi’s sight. Nicholas continued running, just until that same man stood right there in the hallway. That black mist was protruding from his body. Nicholas pushed his sister behind him. “Stay back sis.” Nicholas growled as his red eyes stared dead at the man with a killing intent on his mind. He had to protect his family until his father returned. “I won’t let you harm my family!!!” He let out a roar as his twilight chi started to encase his body in a black armor. Using his own twilight chi Nicholas can form a suit of armor. The suit covers most of his body and is extremely durable. The suit is able to take explosions and high caliber bullets. Though it is very durable it can be broken which will cause Nicholas extra chi just to repair. Being young and still learning he has a hard time keeping the armor up. Nicholas took off full speed towards the man as his claws extended their lengths and sharpness. Running up to the man Nicholas jumped up and attempted to slam his right heel into the man’s mask. However Nicholas was fresh out of luck as the Shi instantly grabbed a hold of Nicholas’ ankle. The boy’s eyes open wide at just how fast the man was. Before he was even able to try and escape he felt a sharp pain in his leg, Shi was crushing his ankle breaking it entirely. Nicholas: ARGH!!!!!!!! Shi slammed Nicholas against the wall breaking his twilight armor to pieces returning the boy to his regular state. The now knocked out Tanaka would’ve found his place on Shi’s shoulder. III PM Nori Sawamura: A sharp cry of pain escaped as the rib inside of her shattered and snapped from impact and she was blown back, her body spiraling through the wall. Usagi was gasping for air, the wound had punctured her lung, and quickly, Usagi used her elemental ice affinity to freeze over the broken area and the puncture. By the time Usagi was able to stand up, Shi was gone. Her hand had unconsciously rose to her chest and she sent distress signals to Lee, using the soul to soul link. Should he feel it and respond, Usagi would be able to transfer Lee from his current location back home, but the delay would prove somewhat bad. For now, Usagi only had until whenever Lee would return so she immediately charged herself up to the Seventh Gate, her normal clothes burning away as her Hachimon Armor took place and surrounded her in heavenly angelic light. Meanwhile, along the hallway, Aoki trembled in fear as Nicholas pushed her behind him, only for hint to rush in and end up getting a broken ankle, and hoisted over the entity's shoulder. Aoki screamed and it alerted Usagi to suddenly appear above the rafters behind Shi using the light illuminating in the hallway. Like lightning, Usagi struck out with the attempt to crack her shin against the blunt side of the mask/head. In the Seventh Gate, Wonder (驚門, Kyōmon), located below the stomach, further increases the user's speed and power. Those who open this gate will secrete glowing blue sweat from every inch of their body which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people mistake as a chi coating. Unfortunately, the side effects of opening the gate are that the user's muscle fibers are ripped to shreds, causing intense pain if anything or anyone touches them. With the attempt to take off the entity's head came the attempt to cause heavy disorientation that would have ultimately cause the grip around her son to slacken enough for Usagi to grab him by the shirt and throw him far from the area while yelling at Aoki to run in the opposite direction. Of course Usagi would still be completely airborne. PM Founding Sauce Lord ���� ����: Meanwhile at the KPD “Yeah, well maybe if you guys put more men out there in the streets punks like them wouldn’t be out here.” Lee shook his head at a KPD officer before walking off leaving them the gang of men he rounded up early. Pulling out his phone Lee had a confused face. “Hm, Usagi hasn’t blown my phone up in a while…something gotta be up.” He jumped on his cycle before he felt a familiar feeling he hasn’t felt in a while. “This is that weird light shit Usagi does…something up.” He had a furrowed look as he was transported from the KPD office to outside of his home. He could feel the immense dark energy coming from inside the house. His fist clenched tightly as he saw the door to the house broken into. “Someone is going to have a very…bad…night.” Lee’s keen eyes looked through the window seeing a large man holding his son and Usagi attack him. “No!” Shi stood there looking at the girl screaming out in fear. His tail slowly sliding from his robe again, he was just about to send the sharp tip of the tail towards her. An interruption was at foot the moment Shi felt his entire head cocked to the side in a way that would leave most people with a broken neck or a severed head. The moment Usagi’s knee made contact with his face Shi would’ve brought two of his tails out attempting to swing them around to slam against her back side. These tails whipped around with the force of a speeding semi truck. For this attack to connect head on it would cause Usagi to fly across the hallway towards her daughter. Depending on the success of his attack Shi’s head would’ve slowly cracked itself back in place. The eerie sounds of his neck snapping back in position could be heard through the hallway echoing through one’s ears. He’d look at the boy throwing him up in the air before holding his palm out to him. A small vortex could be seen opening in his palms that would’ve sucked Nicholas into a pocket dimension for Shi to later use. “I wonder…what Lee will do if I kill the other one.” Shi started to walk towards the girl slowly with his palm opening up along with a vortex ready to take her as well. That was until however Lee came crashing through the house extending his leg kicking Shi through the wall. Landing on the ground Lee’s chi was rising at peak levels his eyes trained dead onto Shi. Looking towards his wife and daughter he ran towards them. “Where’s Nicky?” He had a confused look on his face as he picked up his daughter and walked helped Usagi off the ground. PM Nori Sawamura: Aoki: Daddy! Aoki hugged her father as tears streamed down her face. Before Usagi could answer, Aoki beat her to it. Aoki: That thing over there took him! He did that thing like mommy with the portals and stuff! Usagi's body ached heavily from the hits she took, dark bruises beginning to form in the areas struck. Lee had helped her back up and she coughed up a bit of blood. A strained look on her face as t got harder and harder to breathe and concentrate. Usagi: Lee.. he... has... Nicky... I don't know.. what the fuck it is, but it's so... powerful. Not even the seventh... gate can hurt it... Usagi took Aoki from Lee and started backing away slowly. Usagi: I don't know what it is Lee, but it reminds me of you... but get rid of him and get Nicky back. Please. With a hand outstretched, Usagi placed her hand against Lee's back, pouring majority of her chi reserve into his body in order to aid him while she kept a quarter to herself in order to protect Aoki, her arms wrapping tightly around her tiny daughter. ...To Be Continued... Category:Saga 4 Category:BloodWolf Adventures Category:Tanaka Family